Like Father, Like Daughter
by LunaRoo
Summary: Adaliza Lokidottir is the barely five-foot tall daughter of Loki, the God of Mischief. But, while he's carrying out his sentence in Asgard, Adaliza falls to Earth, only to be found by S.H.I.E.L.D. A few things happen, and Tony Stark, along with the other Avengers, are assigned to keep an eye on her. How hard can it be?


**Chapter 1**

Tony Stark never considered having kids.

His lifestyle was never really ideal for them, and having them was fairly low on his list of current priorities. And after New York, he was even less ready for a commitment that big. No exceptions.

Until there was an exception.

Tony got a call one day, one that he was never expecting to get. When he picked up the phone, he recognized the dark, angry voice of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director, Nick Fury.

"Stark! I need you at the S.H.I.E.L.D. floor of the Tower. Now. This is serious."

After Loki's attack on New York, Stark Tower had been renamed Avengers Tower, first by the public, then officially by Stark. He had also offered to house all of the Avengers, so all of the Avengers, excluding Banner from time to time, lived in the Tower. But on that particular day, Pepper was on a call in D.C., and he was alone on his floor of the Tower.

"Fury, what is so important that you're calling me on a Sunday at eleven AM?" Tony said, lacking the usual snark in his tone. His nightmares- which had started after he fell out of the portal -took a lot out of him. He often didn't sleep, and he was usually tired, but hid it well, behind a cover of sarcasm and self-confidence.

"You'll see." The phone hang up, and Tony sighed, looking up and groaning.

"Jarvis, I'm gonna run down to the S.H.I.E.L.D. floor. Could you have the chef downstairs cook me some kinda snack please? But ah- no fruits or vegetables." Tony asked.

"Of course. And on what business are you going to the S.H.I.E.L.D. floor?" The AI asked. Tony shrugged.

"Don't know. Fury is very uninformative. But I do know ominous phone calls should probably be tended to." Tony said.

Walking to the elevator, Tony sighed again, and stayed silent; Jarvis knew where to take him. The elevator had Stark technology that increased speed, so he was down in less than a minute, putting on a confident mask and strolling into the current S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. He was met in the hallway by Rogers as soon as he walked in, and the super soldier nodded, acknowledging his presence.

"Fury call you too?" Tony asked. Steve nodded.

"Yes. Don't know what for, but I was called to duty, so here I am." Rogers told him. Tony raised his eyebrows, catching a glimpse of the main workstation.

"Must have been something big going down for him to call you too, Capsicle." Tony remarked, opening the door to the Director's office.

Both of the men were surprised to not see Fury there, but instead, a short, black-haired girl. But that wasn't the only strange thing. Her clothing was foreign, yet all too familiar. Asgardian. Steve was immediately in a defensive stance, and Tony eyed her carefully, not having any weapons on him.

"Relax, boys. I mean you no harm." She said. Her voice flowed smooth and soft, yet childlike. It was eerily familiar, along with the mischievous smile that graced her lips. Looking her over, Tony narrowed his eyes.

Her wavy, black hair fell to her mid-back, and it was cut almost in a modern style. Sideswept bangs hung above her strikingly green eyes, a hint of mischief playing in the green orbs. She couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve, and her flawless pale skin made her appear even younger. Her Asgardian clothes were fairly casual- by their standards- with a simple green tunic and black trousers. It was feminine, yet it looked like warrior clothing to Tony.

"Who are you?" Steve demanded. The girl turned her head to the side, and Tony was immediately hit with the mental picture of Loki in his living room before he was thrown out the window and the Chitauri attacked.

"My name is Adaliza Lokidottir. I have-"

The door burst open, cutting her off. Fury walked through, holding two black folders, the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo emblazoned on the front. "Stark. Rogers. I want you to meet Adaliza." Fury jumped right into the conversation, not wasting any time with introductions. "She is-"

Tony wasn't dumb. Her name was enough to give away who she was, or, who she was related to at least. "She's Loki's kid."

Adaliza's eyes dropped at the mention of her father. She didn't make a sound, but the two Avengers could see the distress on her face. She definitely lacked her dad's skill to hide emotions.

"Yes. And I expect that the Avengers will be able to care for her until Thor returns." Fury said, looking over to Stark and Rogers.

"I can care for myself, thank you." Adaliza said. Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Now there's a question. Why is she here in the first place? Shouldn't she be up with Thor on Jupiter or wherever they come from?" Tony asked.

"Asgard, Stark." Adaliza snapped at him. Fury paused and turned to look at her. The scowl set on her features had Loki written all over it, and the irritation in her emerald eyes gleamed.

"So, Adaliza, how did you wind up on Earth?" Steve asked. Inquisitive green eyes fell on him, and she turned her head.

"I fell. Or, rather, I accidentally fell. I was searching for my father's passageways to the other realms. I sensed I was near one, and obviously I was. I fell through, and landed somewhere called Manhattan. When I tried to go back, this organization showed up, and brought me here." She explained. "I couldn't get back, so now I'm stuck here until Uncle Thor shows his moronic face."

"Wow. You don't like Thor either?" Tony inquired. Adaliza narrowed her eyes, and looked to the billionaire.

"It's not that I don't like my dear Uncle Thor. He's just always been a bit thick." She said truthfully. Tony chuckled, and looked at Fury.

"So, all we have to do is take care of Adaliza until Thor gets back?" Steve clarified. Fury nodded.

"Keep her healthy, don't let her wander off. All of the Avengers can assist you. But until Thor gets back, she is to be kept in Avengers Tower, and not go anywhere without one of you accompanying her. Got it?" The director asked, adjusting his coat.

Adaliza gave Fury a scathing look. "Director Fury, if you could not talk about me as if I weren't here, I'd greatly appreciate it." The girl said. Tony full on grinned at the Director.

"I like her."

* * *

**So, first Avengers fanfic. Yeah. I don't even know if I like it yet, so... yeh. No flames, but nice reviews are good. Thanks ;D**


End file.
